


Tomorrow

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Fluff. Lots and lots of Lily/James fluff with a few autumn leaves mixed in. [Scrivenshaft winner for November Cycle]





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

**A/N:** As mentioned in the summary, this was written for the Scrivenshaft challenge, and also ended up winning the 'Cheering Charm' award, so to learn more about the prompt or to view picture #5 to which this story corresponds, I suggest going on over to the Scrivenshaft main page.-- Enjoy!

 

 

** Tomorrow **

 

It was mid October and the trees had started changing colors. The air was crisp and Lily knew in a few months time, the same ground that was now covered in leaves would be replaced by a blanket of snow.

The leaves crunched under their feet as James and Lily made their way back to the castle, having decided to enjoy the fall weather and walk back from Hogsmeade instead.

A strong wind blew and the branches on the trees swayed as if suddenly springing to life. The leaves began to fall- red ones, golden ones, brown ones, all swirling and cascading down around them as they floated to the ground. Lily smiled, looking up into the sky and James watched as she extended her arms out and began twirling in circles on the spot.

The autumn sun caught in her red hair ever so often as she continued spinning, reminding James of just how beautiful she really was.

“Spin with me.” Lily said suddenly, not waiting for a response as she pulled James by the hand into a spin.

James gave a hearty laugh which was short-lived as he lost his footing in half-spin, toppling to the ground and pulling Lily down with him.  
She landed at his side and James quickly propped himself up.

“Sorry!” he exclaimed. 

But instead of scowling like James was half expecting her to, Lily doubled over clutching her stomach, unable to contain the laughter that escaped from her lips.  
James ran a hand through his hair, chuckling slightly before collapsing onto his back into the pile of leaves. Giving a bittersweet sigh, he closed his eyes, the sound of Lily’s laughter ringing in his ears.

Sometimes, James thought, Lily didn’t realize how hard it was for him just to be her friend. Especially when deep down, however much he tried denying it for the sake of his own sanity, James wanted so much more.

It wasn’t until Lily stopped laughing that she noticed James was being unusually quiet. Looking over to find him seemingly asleep in the bed of leaves, Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly, smiling slightly as she regarded the messy haired bespectacled boy at her side.

He was handsome, there was no denying that, but why, Lily though, had she never noticed how dark his lashes were or how his hair, although horribly messy, was in fact quite endearing?  
Her eyes danced around his face before finally landing on his mouth.   
Lily found herself wondering if James’ lips would feel as soft as they looked, suddenly overcome with a need to find out exactly what it would be like to kiss James Potter.  
Lily tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear and without thinking twice, she leaned forward, brushing her lips lightly over James’.  
No sooner had she pressed her lips with his that Lily removed them, surprised of how many emotions she was capable of feeling after one simple kiss.

If James hadn’t been lost in his thoughts, he might have noticed Lily had stopped laughing- maybe even have felt her gaze as she examined his face intently.  
He felt Lily’s lips brush his and his mouth tingled, a warm feeling developing in the pit of his stomach and spreading all the way down to his toes and then back up again.  
James’ eyes fluttered open just as Lily pulled away and he found himself staring into Lily’s green ones.

 

“Why’d you do that?” James asked bewildered and mentally kicking himself for saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Lily opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, searching for a suitable answer to James’ question.

“I um…” Lily started, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. “I just wanted to see what it would be like.” she finished truthfully.

Lily waited to see what James would say but James said nothing, still looking at her with an expression of confusion on his face.

“I-I don’t really know why,” Lily added, beginning to explain herself. “You were just there looking so…and I just really wanted to-- but I should have never,”

James watched as Lily launched into explanation, finding it incredibly adorable as a blush eased itself onto her cheeks. She was feeling regretful and that was the last emotion James wanted Lily feel.

He wanted to speak but it was as if his mind had suddenly stopped, he was still in a blissful shock at the fact that Lily Evans, the girl he had been chasing for years had kissed him. He needed to get Lily to stop talking- to make her realize that what had just happened wasn’t a mistake, and as soon as he regained control of his body, that was exactly what James was planning to do.

“you know what? Let’s just pretend that this never happened.” Lily babbled on.

“Yes, I think that would be the best--” And suddenly, as if snapping out of his haze, James sat up and kissed her, cutting Lily off and effectively silencing her.

And all thoughts, all worries and doubts of what she had just done disappeared from Lily’s mind as she brought her arms up to clasp them around James’ neck.

 James only broke their heated kiss when he realized that the need for air was more important than the new found realization that if he had it his way, from this point on, he would spend the rest of his life, however long or short it would be, kissing Lily Evans, and Lily, with her arms still around James' neck, suddenly heaved in deep breath, her lungs relishing in the air they had been deprived from. She couldn't help but close her eyes when James trailed his fingertips over her cheek softly.

“Wow.” James breathed, smiling.

“Yeah.” Lily replied lamely. “Where are we going with this, James?” she asked, voicing the big question that had developed in her mind as soon as she was once again capable of conscious thought.

“Lily,” James said, taking one of her hands in his, “we can take this wherever you want it to go, I’ve waited for you this long, and I’m not about to give up now.”

Lily smiled nodding , averting her gaze to the ground. “So, what happens now?” 

James tipped her chin up so that she met his gaze once more.  
“Why don’t you tell me?” he smiled.

And Lily smiled blissfully as she pulled James down for another kiss.

_Tomorrow,_ Lily thought. Everything else- every worry, every concern, even the constant fear of what could happen at any moment with the looming war, could wait until tomorrow.

For now, Lily was perfectly content with concentration solely on James as he kissed her, the autumn leaves still floating around them as they swirled and danced their way to the ground. 


End file.
